LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7
LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 (ang. LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7) — gra wideo z 2011 roku, wyprodukowana przez Traveller's Tales, wydana przez Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Jest kontynuacją gry LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4. Bazuje na ostatnich czterech filmach serii przygód młodego czarodzieja, od Zakonu Feniksa do Insygniów Śmierci: części 2 w formie klocków LEGO. Serwis metacritic przyznał grze 80 punktów na 100. Prequel gry – LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 został wydany w czerwcu 2010 roku, jego akcja bazuje na filmach od Kamienia Filozoficznego do Czary Ognia. Obie gry można zakupić na platformie Steam, mają taką samą cenę – 19,99 €. W 2016 roku na konsolę PlayStation 4 ukazał się LEGO Harry Potter Collection – zestaw dwóch gier przygotowany specjalnie na konsolę ósmej generacji. Obie części zostały odświeżone graficznie. Ponadto w zestawie znajdują się też dwa dodatki: Spell Pack – pakiet pięciu unikalnych zaklęć oraz Character Pack – 10 niedostępnych dotąd postaci. Rozgrywka W grze wcielamy się w jedną z wielu postaci występujących w cyklu J.K. Rowling. Wśród nich znajdziemy oczywiście tytułowego bohatera, ale także jego najlepszych przyjaciół: Rona Weasleya i Hermionę Granger, czy też gajowego Hagrida. Nowością jest możliwość wcielenia się w osoby niewystępujące w poprzedniczce, m.in. Lunę Lovegood. Mamy okazję odwiedzenia doskonale znanych fanom lokacji, stworzonych w unikalny sposób, bo z klocków LEGO. Trafimy więc na ulicę Pokątną, Privet Drive w Little Whinging, Dolinę Godryka, a także do Ministerstwa Magii, Hogsmeade, Grimmauld Place, czy samej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, podzielonej na wiele różnych pomieszczeń. Zabawkowy wygląd tych miejsc urzeka nie tylko najmłodszych. Lokacje w grze są większe i dużo lepiej stworzone aniżeli w prequelu. W stosunku do poprzedniej części autorzy oprócz powiększenia lokacji zadbali również o bardziej mroczny klimat, którym wyróżniają się też ostatnie książki i filmy oparte na tej marce. Historia skupia się bowiem na walce z potężnym Lordem Voldemortem, który staje się coraz silniejszy, przez co jest większym zagrożeniem dla świata magii i zdobywa kolejnych zwolenników. Zabawa nacechowana jest licznymi elementami zręcznościowymi, a w pewnych momentach nie brakuje także rozwiązywania prostych zagadek logicznych. W ich zaliczeniu pomocne okazują się nowe umiejętności kierowanych przez nas postaci. Oprawa graficzna została utrzymana w stylu doskonale znanym fanom produkcji z serii LEGO. Wirtualny świat został wykonany w taki sposób, by na każdej z platform docelowych wyglądał podobnie i obyło się bez niepotrzebnych cięć zawartości. Tradycyjnie ogromnym atutem gry jest tryb kooperacji, w którym wspólnie ze znajomym możemy ukończyć całą historię. Kluczem jest tutaj odpowiednia współpraca, a spora przystępność zabawy sprawia, że do rozgrywki mogą dołączyć nawet najbardziej początkujący gracze. Grę cechuje humor znany fanom z wielu innych gier LEGO autorstwa Traveller's Tales, m.in. poprzedniej części. Wszystkie te elementy pozwalają wciągnąć się w grę na naprawdę wiele czasu i przeżyć fantastyczną zabawę w Hogwarcie z LEGO. Oficjalne zwiastuny LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7 Launch Trailer Lego Harry Potter 5-7 Trailer HD Różnice między książką, filmem i grą Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa * Harry jest postrzegany jak czyta gazetę ze zdjęciem rozwalonego Cedrika Diggory'ego obok Pucharu Turnieju. * Piers Polkiss jest nieobecny. * W tunelu między Magnolia Crescent a Little Whinging, Harry musi pokonać kilku dementorów zamiast dwóch jak w grze, książce i filmie. * Podczas lotu na Grimmauld Place 12, Tonks traci kontrolę nad miotłą i sprawia, że wszyscy spadają na ziemię. * Grimmauld Place 12 objawia się cegła po cegle. * Korneliusz Knot już chciał zakończyć rozprawę na temat „wykroczenia” Harry'ego, lecz nagle zjawił się Dumbledore i uratował Harry'ego. * Członkowie Wizengamotu, gdy głosowali na „oczyszczenie oskarżonego ze wszelkich zarzutów” podnosili olbrzymie zielone ręce, a gdy głosowali na skazanie Harry'ego podnosili czerwone. * To Syriusz Black dał pomysł stworzenia Gwardii Dumbledore'a. * Kiedy Dolores Umbridge przyłapała członków GD na posiadaniu książek obronnych, zamieniła je na swoje książki teorii. * Nagini nie atakuje pana Weasleya tak brutalnie jak w filmie. W wersji LEGO hipnotyzuje go i pan Weasley pada nieprzytomny na ziemię. * Stworek spowodował wiele trudu Ronowi, Hermionie i Harry'emu. * To Cho Chang doniosła na GD, zrobiła to w filmie, ale w książce zrobiła to jej przyjaciółka Marietta Edgecombe, która jest nieobecna w fabule głównej. Jednakże może zostać odblokowana jako grywalna postać. * Kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona po raz pierwszy spotykają Graupa, ten prosi ich, aby grali na trąbce, gumowej kaczce i akordeonie, a nie dzwonku roweru. * Kieszonkowe bagno jest wliczone w cenę, nazywa się „Bagno-w-pudełku”. Może być otwierane jedynie przez członka rodziny Weasleyów. Ukazało się w książce i grze wideo, ale w filmie pominięte. * Graup rzuca Umbridge na grzbiet jednego z centaurów. W książce i filmie jest pokazane jak centaury odbierają ją Graupowi i ciągną Umbridge za sobą. * Przepowiednia ukazuje jak Harry i Voldemort walczą o serce. * Spośród śmierciożerców, którzy brali udział w bitwie o Departament Tajemnic, tylko Bellatriks Lestrange i Lucjusz Malfoy wydają się zdemaskowani. Reszta uczestników Mulciber Jr, Nott, Jugson, Avery Jr, Crabbe, Walden Macnair, Augustus Rookwood i mąż Bellatriks Rudolf Lestrange (wraz z bratem Rabastanem) pojawiają się jako ogólni śmierciożercy, zamaskowani i w tych samych strojach. lego-harry-potter-years-5-7-cheats-screenshot-640x325.jpg|Syriusz w Departamencie Tajemnic. Lego-Harry-Potter-Years-5-7-002.jpg|Harry i członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. lego_harry_potter-_years_5-7-477675-1320218992.jpeg|Graup LEGO-Harry-Potter-Years-5-7-Harry-and-Dumbledore.jpg|Harry i Dumbledore podczas walki z Voldemortem. 337074203.jpg|Umbgirde próbująca ukarać Harry'ego. lego-harry-potter-years-5-7-20111021071618155_640w.jpg|Stworek atakuje Rona. Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi * Mugolska rodzina, która mieszkała w Budleigh Babberton ma obraz siebie. Nie jest on widoczny w filmie, książce ani nawet w grze. * Horacy Slughorn może przekształcać się w fotel. W książce i filmie Slughorn tylko przebrał się za fotel. * Dumbledore i Slughorn deportowali się z Harrym do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów, a nie tak jak w książce, filmie i grze do Nory. * Draco łamie Harry'emu nos poprzez zatrzaśnięcie przed nim drzwi. * Przeklęcie Katii Bell zostało pominięte. * Ze względu na usunięcie ataku na Katie, Leanne jest pominięta, ale grywalna w wersji DS i PSP. * Eldred Worple i Sanguini są nieobecni. * Harry i Slughorn wyleczyli Rona całkowicie, nie wysłali go do skrzydła szpitalnego. * Draco Malfoy zobaczył jak Ron pił truciznę. * Kiedy Harry rzucił zaklęcie Sectumsempra na Dracona Malfoya, temu odcięło nogi, a nie spowodowało krwawienie. * Zarówno Harry jak i Ron walczą z Malfoyem. * Całowanie się Rona i Lavender zostało pominięte. * Nauczanie zaklęcia Reducto jest, chociaż było w poprzedniej części serii. Nauka zaklęcia jest prowadzona przez Flitwicka, choć zostało pominięte w filmie. * Podczas ataku na Norę, wielu śmierciożerców tam jest, nie tylko Bellatriks i Fenrir Greyback. * Gdy śmierciożercy atakują Norę, Remus Lupin jest pokazany, że bardziej boi się księżyca niż normalnie. * Kiedy Harry używa Felix Felicis wokół jego głowy latają żółte, czterolistne koniczyny. * Zarówno Harry jak i Slughorn muszą pokonać Jadowitą Tenkatulę, kiedy Harry używa Felix Felicis. * Zamiast ognia, Harry i Dumbledore używają aquamenti, aby odpędzić Inferiusy. * Zarówno Harry jak i Ginny walczą ze Snape'em (tylko po to, aby każdy poziom mógł być zagrany w trybie multiplayer). * Po tym, jak Harry widzi, że medalion jest fałszywy, wyrzuca go i wyrusza bez medalionu na polowanie na horkruksy. harry_016.jpg|Horacy Slughorn. bumbledumblupotter.jpeg|Harry i Dumbledore. 337073750.jpg|Harry i Dumbledore w poszukiwaniu Slughorna. lego-harry-potter-years-5-7-dumbledore.jpg|Harry i Dumbledore w czasie wlewania wspomnienia. lego_harry_potter-_years_5-7_launch_trailer-478963-1321249048.jpeg|Harry i Ginny.|link=Ginny Weasley|linktext=Ginny lego.hpy.5-7.06.lg.jpg|Slughorn w czasie lekcji. W tle Harry o Ron kłócący się o podręcznik. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci * Śmierć Hedwigi została pominięta. * Gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona przyszli do Luchino Cafe, Antonin Dołohow i Thorfinn Rowle już tam byli. * W kawiarni Hermiona i Harry zmienili się miejscami w tabeli. * Pobyt na Grimmauld Place 12 jest pominięty. * Podczas ucieczki z Ministerstwa Magii, Yaxley chwyta ramię Rona, a nie Hermiony. * Ron w ogóle nie opuszcza Harry'ego i Hermiony. Zamiast tego po prostu zostaje w namiocie, bez nich, będąc w złym humorze. * Nagrobek Abbott jest ucięty jak w filmie. * Harry i Hermiona idą za srebrną łanią razem. * Ron pojawił się przy jeziorze już ubrany w majtki. W książce Ron rozbiera się dopiero, gdy się tam dostaje. * Harry i Ron pływają razem w jeziorze szukając Miecza Gryffindora. * Widzimy przechwycenie Luny Lovegood, które dzieje się w domu. Żadne z tych wydarzeń nie jest ukazane w filmie, książce czy grze. W filmie i książce jest co prawda wątek wspominający o porwaniu Luny z Expressu do Hogwartu, ale samego porwania nie widzimy. * Spiralne schody w centrum domu Lovegoodów są ruchome. * Śmierciożercy nie niszczą domu Lovegoodów, po prostu strzelają weń reducto. * Cadmus Peverell, Ignotus Peverell i Antioch Peverell nie rozstają się w ogóle. * Śmierć musi być wygnana przez Ignotusa. * Zgony braci Peverellów bardzo różnią się od książki i filmu. Śmierć porywa Cadmusa i Antiocha, a zostawia Ignotusa (schował się pod peleryną niewidką). * Ze względu na powyższy punkt zabójca Antiocha jest nieobecny. * Zgony braci Peverellów dzieją się w tym samym domu, w którym Cadmus używa Kamienia Wskrzeszenia, aby znów być ze swoją narzeczoną. * Ignotus nie dał peleryny-niewidki swemu synowi w Dolinie Godryka tylko w domu (patrz wyżej). Możliwe, że widmowa narzeczona to zmarła narzeczona Kadmusa Peverella. * Czar Hermiony (zaklęcie żądlące) nie spowodowało spuchnięcia twarzy. Zamiast tego zmieniło ją na jakiś czas w cegłę. Dzięki temu Szmalcownicy nie rozpoznali Harry'ego. * Zgredek nie jest zabity nożem. Zamiast tego jest kruszony przez kilka mebli. * Rozmowa Harry'ego z Gryfkiem, a później z Ollivanderem została pominięta. * W czasie włamania do Banku Gringotta Ron nosi tylko wąsy i okulary. * Gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona włamali się do Hogsmeade, śmierciożercy i Dementorzy rzeczywiście ich zobaczyli. * Aberforth Dumbledore nie budził zaufania w Harrym, Ronie i Hermionie. * W Pokoju Życzeń Luna, Dean Thomas i Seamus Finnigan śpią. * Harry i profesor McGonagall walczą ze Snape'em razem. * Harry pocałował Szarą Damę w policzek nim wyszedł z wieży Ravenclawu. * Seamus i Neville Longbottom roślinnymi bombami spalili Drewniany Most. * Harry nie daje Mapy Huncwotów Ronowi. * Olbrzymy są podobne do Trolli. * Lavender nie jest atakowana przez Greybacka. On po prostu ciągnie ją, trzymając jej nogę w ustach. * Hermiona rzuca kość Fenriowi Greybackowi, zamiast strzelać w niego zaklęciami. * W filmie, książce i grze, Voldemort zabił Snape'a, bo myślał, że, jeśli go zabije, stanie się panem Czarnej Różdżki. Tutaj zabił go tylko przez to, że Snape zjadł ostatnie ciasteczko. * Nagini nie zabija Snape'a poprzez ugryzienie go w gardło. Zamiast tego bierze go w usta i rzuca Snape'em po całym hangarze. * Graup jest wliczony do gry w czasie bitwy, gdy musisz pokonać dwóch olbrzymów. * Scena w Wielkiej Sali jest pominięta. * Po śmierci Snape'a trio próbuje zdobyć jego łzy za pomocą cebuli i wiadra. * Molly Weasley i Kingsley Shacklebolt razem walczą z Bellatriks. * Voldemort, gdy umiera, rozpada się na setki małych części LEGO. W podobny sposób stało się to w filmie. * Harry łamie Czarną Różdżkę i rzuca ją na ziemię. Następnie Filch zmiata miotłą Berło Śmierci. * Scena epilogu jest krótsza. lego_harry_potter_years_5_7_001.jpg|Ron w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart. LEGO-Harry-Potter-Years-5-7-Exploring.jpg|Smok w Banku Gringotta. LEGO-Harry-Potter-Years-5-7-luna-DE.jpg|W ogrodzie Lovegoodów. lego-harry-potter-years-5-7-pc-ps3-xbox-360-wii-3ds-psp-ds-ios-screenshots-4.jpg|Pokój Życzeń. lego-harry-potter-years-5-7-pc-ps3-xbox-360-wii-3ds-psp-ds-ios-screenshots-7.jpg|Skrytka Lanstange'ów. lego-harry-potter-years-5-7-walkthrough-box-artwork.jpg|Bitwa o Hogwart. LHP2_X360_Screen010_Wave7.jpg|Ucieczka z banku. harrypotter_voldemort_lego.jpg|Walka. 500px-Nagini.JPG|Nagini.|link=Nagini|linktext=nagini 961169218_rrphnsh.jpg|Harry i Czarny Pan. Poziomy Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Mroczne Czasy * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Szalonooki Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Artur Weasley * Sztony postaci: Dudley Dursley, Arthur Weasley * Boss: Dementorzy * Główne lokalizacje: Little Whinging, Nad Tamizą, Ministerstwo Magii Gwardia Dumbledore'a * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger * Główne lokalizacje: Hogsmeade Skup się! * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Severus Snape * Główne lokalizacje: Little Whinging, Grimmauld Place 12, Pokój Życzeń, Peron 9¾. Problemy Stworka * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger, Syriusz Black * Główne lokalizacje: Grimmauld Place 12 Sekret Hagrida * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger, Ron Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid * Główne lokalizacje: Zakazany Las Czas na psoty * Grywalne postacie: Fred Weasley, George Weasley * Główne lokalizacje: Hogwart Wielki wirtuoz * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger * Boss: Umbridge * Główne lokalizacje: gabinet profesora obrony przed czarną magią, Zakazany Las Ukryte zagrożenie * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, profesor Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger, Syriusz Black * Boss: Bellatriks Lestrange, Lucjusz Malfoy, Lord Voldemort, Mucliber jr,Nott,Jugson, Avery Jr, Crabbe Sr, Wolden Macnair, August Rookwood, Rudolf Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange * Główne lokalizacje: Departament Tajemnic Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Przerwana emerytura * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, profesor Dumbledore, Horacy Slughorn (piżama), Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger * Główne lokalizacje: Budleigh Babberton, Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów Słuszna porcja * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger, Horacy Slughorn, Luna Lovegood * Główne lokalizacje: Trzy Miotły, gabinet Horacego Slughorna. Niekoniecznie wesołe święta * Grywalne postacie: Artur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nimfadora Tonks, Ginny Weasley * Boss: Bellatriks Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback ,Śmierciożercy * Główne lokalizacje: Nora. Miłość nie zna litości * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Horacy Slughorn, Ginny Weasley * Boss: Draco Malfoy * Główne lokalizacje: Biuro Horacego Slughorna, Łazienka chłopców, Pokój Życzeń Felix Felicis * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Horacy Slughorn, Kieł * Boss: Jadowita Tentakula * Główne lokalizacje: szklarnie, Chatka Hagrida (grządka) Horkruks i dłoń * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, profesor Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley * Boss: Inferiusy, profesor Snape * Główne lokalizacje: Jaskinia Horkruksa, Chatka Hagrida (grządka) Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza Siedmiu Harrych * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Alastor Moody, Artur Weasley (garnitur), Rubeus Hagrid, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger * Boss: Selwyn, Stan Shunpike, Śmierciożercy * Główne lokalizacje: Privet Drive, Nora Magia to potęga * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter (Albert Runcorn), Ron Weasley(Reginald Cattermole), Hermiona Granger (Mafalda Hopkirk), Mary Cattermole * Boss: Dolores Umbgride,Yaxley, dementorzy * Główne lokalizacje: Ministerstwo Magii, Atrium, Winda w Ministerstwie, sala sądowa, gabinet Dolores Umbridge W śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger * Boss:Nagini * Główne lokalizacje: Dolina Godryka(dom Bathildy i cmentarz w Dolinie Godryka). Miecz i medalion * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley * Boss: medalion Salazara Slytherina * Główne lokalizacje: Forest of Dean i jezioro w nim. Ekscentryczny pan Lovegood * Grywalne postacie:Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger, Antioch Peverell, Kadmus Peverell, Ignotus Peverell, narzeczona Kadmusa Peverella * Boss: Śmierć * Główne lokalizacje: dom Lovegoodów Zgredek! * Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, pan Ollivander * Boss: Draco Malfoy, Narcyza Malfoy, Bellatriks Lestrange * Główne lokalizacje: Dwór Malfoyów Dubbing Luke Hatton Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:LEGO en:LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 es:Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 fi:LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 fr:LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7 he:לגו הארי פוטר: שנים 5-7 nl:LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 no:Lego Harry Potter: År 5-7 pt-br:LEGO Harry Potter: Anos 5-7 ru:LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7